With the development of Internet technology, on-demand services, such as online taxi hailing services and delivery services, have become more and more popular. Conventionally, a service provider may have to spend time and energy to identify an unfamiliarly target (e.g., a location of a service requester or the service requester him/her self). Thus, it may be desirable to develop systems and methods that provide a reminder for the service provider to identify the target quickly and efficiently.